


Stars

by LoannTheWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, M/M, Superheroes, Supervillains, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoannTheWriter/pseuds/LoannTheWriter
Summary: Midnight.Stars.Two lovers stuck on a roof.One is hurt and bound to die.The other doesn't know who is behind the mask.Note!Please read through the tags before reading!!!Also, this fic contains very little dialogue, just so you know.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Again, read through the tags! I would hate for someone to get triggered by this fic.  
Anyway, have fun!

How did they get there? 

That's was everything that Logan could think. 

Why did he let it go so far?

He felt idiotic. 

He was on his knees, wounded. 

Bleeding. 

He looked up at the man in front of him. The love of his life. The moon to his stars. The only one that he cared about. 

He was pointing a gun directly at him. Tears were flowing from his baby blue eyes, down his freckled cheeks. 

So innocent. 

Or at least… he used to be. 

Logan knew that he should've stopped a long time ago. He knew that. 

Still… he couldn't help it. 

His mind had grown twisted, he began to hurt the ones he loved and people he didn't know. He hurt his enemies as well. It was the easiest thing in the world. 

Logan knew that Patton couldn't see his face. He knew that Patton couldn't. His face was covered by a mask. 

Patton's wasn't. He had removed it. 

Why? 

Well, Logan wasn't sure. 

If he had only known who it had been from the beginning. 

Logan slowly removed his mask and noticed Patton's eyes widen in shock. 

Logan smiled sadly. 

He knew that he was going to die. 

Patton looked at him as if he was asking "Why?" with his eyes. 

Logan wished that he could answer. He winced as he moved closer to Patton, the wound let out more blood. 

Patton sank down to his knees, dropping the gun. He put his arms around Logan, holding him tightly, desperately even. 

Logan sank down into a sitting position. He felt something wet on his cheeks. He touched it. Tears. 

He wanted to go back. He wanted to erase this reality. 

Suddenly Patton let go. It was as if he just had realised that Logan was bleeding. He ripped a piece of his cape, putting it against the wound.

He didn't say anything. He was stressed. 

He was pained. 

The ring on his finger was made out of silver. He got it when Logan proposed.

Logan smiled fondly at the old memory. He began to cough violently, tasting blood. 

Patton was quiet. He was pleading with his eyes. 

He didn't want to let go. 

Logan grabbed the gun next to Patton, putting it in his hand. He wanted it to just be over. 

Patton gasped, and began to sob. The tears fell like rain to the ground. 

No one could see them, no one could hear them. They were too quiet. 

If it had been under other circumstances, then they would have been smiling, laughing. They had planned their future. 

They knew that it was way out of reach at this point. Both of them knew who's fault it was. 

It was Logan's. He had started it. 

Patton buried his head in Logan's chest, gripping the gun so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He didn't want to, but he knew that he had to. 

Neither of them wanted this. 

Logan began to pet Patton's hair. 

He had promised him the stars and the moon, the earth and the sun. He had told him that he would protect him. He had told him that they would never part. Such pretty lies. 

Patton had let himself believe it. 

Both wondered how their friends would react, when they found out who they really were. What both had done. 

One was good, the other was bad. 

Or at least… that's was how the world viewed it.

There were a lot of nuances of grey. None of their actions were black, none were white. They were all grey. Some darker, some lighter. 

Many had been hurt because of them, many more would get hurt. 

Virgil. 

Roman.

Ethan. 

Remus. 

Remy.

Emile.

Thomas.

Joan. 

Talyn. 

The two lovers were holding hands. They didn't know when they had started. 

Logan felt blood run from his mouth. 

"Do it quickly. Like a band aid." He whispered. He wanted it to end, but he didn't want to let go. 

He placed a kiss on Patton's hand.

The other looked at him, tears still falling. He leaned over Logan and placed a kiss on his mouth. 

It would be their last. 

It was all over soon. 

"I love you." He whispered. 

"I know." Logan answered. "I love you too." 

Patton smiled and stood up. He felt his knees shaking, but he felt calm. He aimed at Logan's head. 

Quickly. 

Like a band aid. 

He closed his eyes…

...and pulled the trigger. 

Logan felt pain and then…

There was a pang and then…

nothing. 

Absolutely nothing. 

Just quiet. 

Patton held his eyes closed. 

He turned around and dropped the gun. 

Slowly, sounds came back. 

But instead of just traffic, there was sirens. 

He put on his mask, and sat down on the edge of the building. He heard the police as they discovered the body. 

They thanked him.

They thanked him, for killing someone. 

They thanked him. He felt repulsed. He cringed, thankful that he couldn't see the body under the white sheet. 

When he left, he let himself fall. Literally. 

He fell backwards from the edge of the building, but spread his wings long before he hit the ground. 

When he came home, he couldn't do anything other than cry. 

He cried as if the world was going to end, but of course, in his mind it had. 

He expected Logan to burst in through the door, complaining about some guy at work. He got into the shower. 

He washed of the dirt and blood. He went into their bedroom. Grabbed a hoodie from Logan's wardrobe. He put it on.

It smelled like him. 

It had stars on it. 

He curled into a ball on the sheets. He couldn't bother to get under them. 

He wanted to disappear. 

He wished that it was just a dream, that he would wake up in Logan's arms. 

He cried himself to sleep.

He wouldn't get a happy ending. 

Not now. 

Not ever.

Because how can you be happy, when you just killed the one you love?

**Author's Note:**

> So... what did you think?


End file.
